Return of the Turbans
by M.K. Pangdou
Summary: The 3 kingdoms are too busy with their own affairs while there are those who will plot for revenge. The turbans are back and more persistent than ever!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, well this was an old fanfic that I had up a long time ago. I changed the name of it and did some editing. Actually, I ended up changing a lot of things that were originally the plan. By the way, much of this is made up…fictional and it probably will not flow much with the history or the game. Then again in some areas it might. Whether or not I will be adding original characters or not…hm, I still haven't decided.

WARNING: Character will be out of characters at times!

R&R please.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

Cao Cao was standing in a room full of deadly weapons, observing a sword with a frown on his face. He then stormed out of the room quickly and was heading towards a room that had the sound of giggles coming from it. He opened the door and with a tone who truly couldn't hide their emotions no matter how hard they tried yelled out, Cao Pi, what the # did you do to my #&$ sword!? Cao Pi was sitting next to Zhen Ji, her hand in his and he was leaning towards her, whispering something into her ear. That is, until his father came bursting in on them. Cao Pi replied, "Nothing father. All I did was use it for a short bit."

"A short bit!? A SHORT BIT?! Does this look like a short bit?!!" he shouted as he was holding his most precious sword.

"Why does it even matter?! You have plenty of swords that are perfectly identical to that one that you're holding now!"

"And how do you know that? Hm?!"

"You are holding one in your other hand!"

Zhen Ji was feeling quite awkward just sitting there while the father and son pair were having an epic battle of their own. So, she decided to go take a bath.

"Forget about this father! Anyways, Sima Yi wishes to see you about battle plans against the kingdom of Wu."

Cao Pi turns around to resume whatever he was doing earlier with Zhen Ji but sees that she is no longer there. He left the room to go find her. Thinking his head, 'She must be bathing!'. :)

Meanwhile, Wu was having a meeting in one of the chambers. Sun Jian was in one of his moody habits and everyone tries not to get him anymore moody.

"HOW CAN THIS BE!!!?" shouted Sun Jian.

"Please calm down father," said his daughter, Sun Shang Xiang.

"CALM DOWN?! WE LOST THAT BATTLE TO THOSE ACCURSED SHU's, WHO CLAIMS TO ONLY WANT TO RESTORE THE HAN! Hmph! RESTORE THE HAN MY A!!"

"Shu had the upper hand in the last battle my lord. Do not be in such vain," said Zhou Yu.

"DAMN IT, SHU CLAIMED VICTORY! CAN'T YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SEE THAT WE A VERY IMPORTANT BATTLE! IT HURTS YOU KNOW?!"

Zhou Yu was backing away very slowly, "Forgive me my lord."

Sun Jian was now in a corner sobbing, "sniff How can I, the Tiger of Jiang Dong show my face to the world now?!" He goes and yanks Ling Tong by the collar and starts shaking him back and forth while saying, "Huh? How can I? Tell me!"

He releases Ling Tong and fell to the ground on his knees and started screaming. All the officers in the room were all looking at each other to see who will go and try to calm Sun Jian. At that moment Sun Ce went and stood next to Sun Quan for a bit then pushed him with his left hand so that Quan was the one out from the unorganized half-circle they were all in. This also made Sun Quan the closest to Sun Jian. Quan gave Ce a glare then said to his father, "Zhou Yu is right father, we will fight against Shu again but for now we must think of a well subtle strategy."

Sun Jian who finally seemed to calm down now said, "Fine, what is the plan that we have come up with so far?"

"First off, we need to convince the Shu forces into thinking that we will try to capture their lord," explained Lu Xun.

"We will then force Liu Bei to retreat back into the castle and then there will be an officer who will lead a group of fire archers close enough to be abe to incinerate the castle," said Zhou Yu.

Lu Meng finishes off, "While that happens we will focus on attacking outside the castle walls with our troops and the siege weapons. If the plan goes accordingly, Liu Bei will either be trapped inside the castle and perish or he will gave to come out and face us."

"Very well, prepare our troops. We will be attacking the Shu castle within 7 days, Understood?" said Sun Jian.

All the officers present replied, "Understood."

Sun Jian left along with some of the officers and the only ones left were the Sun children. Sun Quan noticed that his sister did not look too well. Sun Ce had also noticed this as well. They glanced at one another until with a grin, Sun Ce pushed Sun Quan ahead. Sun Quan gave him another glare before going to speak with Sun Shang Xiang; Sun Ce just shrugged his shoulders.

"Sister, are you feeling alright? You seem quite distracted these days."

She released her gaze from a little ditch she was making in the ground with the tip of her shoe and looked at her brother then answered, "I'm fine, it's just that I…I've been having a lot of things on my mind lately."

At this Sun Ce and Sun Quan knew exactly what she was talking about. Sun Quan decided to ask though just to make certain, "Is it Liu Bei?"

She stopped what she was doing and with a sigh she said, "I guess so…"

"What are you worrying about him for?" blurted out Sun Ce

"Well…he's a very king man and…and I _am_ married to him."

"Sun Ce, please do not yell. Others might hear this conversation." Sun Quan peered at the door just to find the one of the two Qiaos eavesdropping.

"Uh oh," thought Xiao Qiao. Both of them took off quickly but as quiet as possible. He turned back and the Sun children continued with their conversation.

"Well, I don't like him. If he's so nice, why did he go and take Liu Zhang's land? Isn't that guy his own blood and all?" Sun Ce crossed his arms.

Sun Shang Xiang was about to retort but instead she dashed out, pushing aside Sun Ce and Sun Quan who were blocking the way.

"Look at what you did now," said Sun Quan while heading out himself. Sun Ce uncrossed his arms and after a minute of standing there silently he followed out.

Meanwhile Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei were having a talk in a garden. Liu Bei says, "We've won the last battle but I know it won't be our last with Wu."

"Of course brother, we need to wipe out the Sun bloodline," commented Zhang Fei.

"That will also mean killing Sun Shang Xiang brother," Guan Yu carefully said.

"Yes, I know but…will you two leave me to my thoughts please?" asked Liu Bei after a brief period of silence.

"Yes brother," both said in synchronization and left the garden.

Somewhere in the castle Jiang Wei and Zhuge Liang were walking and it was nothing but silence until Jiang Wei asked, "Prime Minister?"

"What is it?" Zhuge Liang replied.

"What will be the plan for the upcoming battle with Wei?"

Zhuge Liang did not have a surprised look on his face at all, noting the fact that Jiang Wei had defected from the Wei kingdom for only a short period of time.

"Why do you wish to know?"

"Well…I am just curious."

"Curiosity can sometimes be a bad thing you know?" said Zhao Yun who happened to be walking behind them for quite some time already. "Lord Zhuge Liang, have you prepared a strategy for the next battle?" Jiang Wei looked at Zhao Yun in a disbelieving look and quickly answered in a light manner, " Yes, Jiang Wei, I am a victim of curiosity as well."

The three had now arrived at Zhuge Liang's room, then Zhuge Liang spoke, "I have not yet thought of one yet however, I will be tending to the matter now so may I ask for you two to leave?"

"Yes lord Zhuge Liang," said Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei and bowing.

They walked to the sparring area and while they were heading there they met Ma Chao who was talking to Yue Ying about the battle with Wei.

Zhao Yun asked Ma Chao, "What is going on?"

"Nothing Zhao Yun. I was just asking Yue Ying if Zhuge Liang has already thought of a strategy for the next fight."

Jiang Wei commented, "The Prime Minister is tending to the case now."

"You see, that's exactly what I've told you Ma Chao," Yue Ying sounding a bit irritated. She then leaves.

"Hey," Ma Chao addressed Jiang Wei ",are you sure you can do this?"

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about?" Jiang asked with somewhat of an attitude and looks off to the left.

Zhao Yun knew what was coming, "Oh no, they're gonna go at it again." He gave a depressing sigh while things just got worse between Ma Chao and Jiang Wei.

"Just because you're the Prime Minister's apprentice don't mean sht!" yelled Ma Chao.

"You always bring that up! What the hell does that have to do with this?!" Jiang Wei shouted right back at Ma Chao.

Zhao Yun plugged his ears with his fingers and had a dead expression on his face. He thought, "I'm tired of being the good guy. I'll just leave them be this time."

The argument just became worser and worser.

"Momma's boy!" Ma Chao pulled out his spear at the same time.

"Daddy's boy!" Jiang Wei also showed his weapon.

Jiang Wei hit a nerve, "Shut up about my father! He's dead!"

"Leave my mother out of this!"

Both lunged at each other screaming. Suddenly, they both slipped on banana peels and both went face down first from slipping forward. Zhao Yun winced, "Oops…that must have hurt." Ma Chao and Jiang Wei got up and looked angrily at Zhao Yun sitting off to the side cross-legged on the ground that was covered with a rug and holding bowel of fruit. He threw another banana. By this time the two who tripped had fangs protruding and firery red eyes.

"When did you get so comfy?" Ma Chao asked while shaking with anger.

"You wouldn't know, both of your eyes were clouded by the darkness of hate." trying to sound very wise and sage-like.

"That wasn't very nice now…" said Jiang Wei, obviously trying to keep his cool.

Suddenly a messenger came running and gave them a message from Zhuge Liang. They stopped fooling around and headed towards the strategy room.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here goes the new version of chapter two. Things change a lot and sorry for all the grammatical errors. What I meant by doing a lot of editing was with the main story itself, so yeah. Still, I have to say…having some of the fan fictions in script format makes it seem better. Err…I can't really explain what I'm trying to say here. :P Oh well…

**Disclaimer: DW character do not belong to me**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::Chapter 2::

It was a dark and stormy day with three days already passed. We find the three kingdoms all at their own palaces and Wu is still getting their preparations ready, Shu's strategists are still working on the perfect strategy, and Wei is still behind on information to come up with a battle tactic. There is also a rumor circling about that a persistent nuisance of a leader has come back from the depths of utter defeat and hell. However, the three kingdoms didn't bother.

---------------------

WEI

The tall lean figure, Zhang He, entered the strategist's study room and bowed down before the man.

In an eerily happy voice with somewhat a horrible elegant accent, "Lord Sima Yi, a messenger wishes to see you."

"Bring him in," said the Sima Yi with his strategist fan in front of the bottom half of his face.

Perhaps carrying it around with him constantly was very inspirational. Who knows what Sima Yi was thinking. He turned back to look upon his maps while Zhang He fetched the messenger. As he did so, a large amount of noise and commotion came. What was that? A sound of a tiger?! Zhang came back in hauling a tiger with a red collar on it; on the collar was attached the letter in a special scroll case. Sima Yi was hesitant before reaching for the message. Slowly…

"Rawwrr!" :3

The tiger tried to strike at him! How dare it! No doubt, it was Sun Jian's tiger pet. Sima Yi recalled that Sun Jian had some men along the border which they shared with Wu. With spies he was able to find out that the Wu men stationed there were to lookout for a small tiger. _"Small?? Heh…it's large enough to take down a horse or two! You little--"_

"RAWWRR!"

"_What the hell! Damn cat!" _The frustration of not being able to retrieve the letter from an overgrown Sun pet must have been showing on his face. Zhang He took the scroll off from the small latch and simply handed it to the strategist.

Sima Yi's brow twitched, "How did you do that?"

"I have a way with animals. It's movements are so graceful and powerful." Zhang He begun petting it while it purred loudly.

Hating the scene Sima Yi ordered, "Take that thing out of here!"

The tiger looked at Zhang He with glassy eyes; Zhang He felt so much compassion for it. However, he must follow orders. "Sorry, my little friend but you must leave now." The tiger whined then looked at Sima Yi baring its massive fangs at him. "C'mon now," Zhang He said as he tugged the collar and lead it out.

"_Stupid creature! What kind of an lunatic would have something like that for a pet?!"_ The strategist's mind was filled with nothing but criticism of the foolish actions done by (those he called) idiots. That Zhang He is ever so strange. That Sun Jian's despicable taste for pets. He finally opened the case and read the contents of the paper. Zhang He returned and immediately Sima Yi told him to go inform Cao Cao and the rest of the notorious generals that there will be a meeting held in the strategy chamber. Zhang He did so.

---------------------

SHU

Sitting at the round table in the strategy room were Zhuge Liang, Pang Tong, and Jiang Wei in the midst of a very important conversation. At least, the two older strategists were; Jiang Wei sat back and pretended to listen while staring off in the space between the two occasionally blinking and turning his head from one man to the other.

"Listen to what I say! Sleeping Dragon has much more of a meaning than your Flocking Phoenix."

"Hey! It's Fledgling Phoenix!"

"At least flocking phoenixes can most likely fly!"

"A fledgling phoenix is still more dedicated to do things than a sleeping dragon!"

Jiang Wei gave a deep sigh. This wasn't the first time these two made it seem like they were coming up with a plan just by pointless arguments in the strategy room. He swept his hand through his bangs. _"How did I get into this?"_ He looked at the two. _"I am way too good-looking and young to be hanging with these two…I should be out there with guys like Zhao Yun and Ma Chao. Always riding out there on patrol seeing pretty girls here and there. Hm…that Guan Ping seems too much like a daddy's boy."_ He continued with random thoughts.

The conversation between the two elder suddenly changed. With a sweep of Zhuge Liang's magic strategist fan a large map appeared on the table out of no where. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Zhuge Liang said.

The person did so. It was Yue Ying with a tray of snacks and tea. "How are things coming along?" she asked her husband and the two other while pouring tea for them. They thanked her as she did so.

"Very slowly," replied the Prime Minister.

"I see. Well, I'll leave these here. A servant will come later to get it."

Yue Ying made her way out and slowly closed the door. Zhuge Liang made sure the door was closed and she left before speaking. The atmosphere in the room was no longer the same; it became serious.

"Tell me Zhuge Liang, have you had an unusual feeling lately?" Pang Tong asked.

"Heh, I was just going to ask the same thing," Zhuge Liang grinned, "and you Jiang Wei?"

"Certainly."

---------------------

WU

Everyone was busy with preparations and barely spoke with each other. Sun Jian was probably the only who didn't have much to do. He sat on his throne with a worried look on his face. _"I hope my little Fufu is okay."_ He got up and begun pacing back and forth in attempt to lose the thought.

Huang Gai took notice and shook his head thinking, _"He must be thinking of the tiger and that means he won't get any sleep. He'll be even more moody tomorrow than usual,"_ walking away to get other things ready _"he's still like the kid he was. You'd think he gotten out of those mood shifts." _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well, that's chapter 2. This is probably the worse chapter yet! Er, don't kill me plz? I know…I know. It's not much...at all, but I've just been really busy with things and to be honest, I just haven't felt like working on fanfics much with all the other things going on. Maybe I'll start updating more when school starts. Hopefully, I'll have a lot more free time…since college schedule do seem to be more lenient. (')


End file.
